Long Distance
by tangerinelove
Summary: She found comfort from an online pal and they finally decided to meet. At the day of their meeting, she didn’t expect him to be …


I didn't expect it to be kind of long one-shot, but I decided to put it in just one chapter. Enjoy reading!

---

She found comfort from an online pal and they finally decided to meet. At the day of their meeting, she didn't expect him to be …

**LONG DISTANCE**

**

* * *

  
**

_I can't wait to meet you finally, Miss Daiyo. See you on Sunday morning._

_- Erizigawa_

The twenty-year old Daidouji heiress can't help but smile as she read and reread the latest e-mail she got from his online pal of almost two years. They met accidentally on a single's chat room which piqued her interest. Closing her eyes, she was reminded of the first conversation she had with the guy.

_/Clowreed: You don't seem up for any chat?_

_Nadeshiko: It's not like that. Your username reminded me of something._

_Clowreed: Oh, then maybe you will talk to me if I change my username?_

_Nadeshiko: It's okay. I don't want to force you to change it._

_Clowreed: I understand. I am Erizigawa, by the way. /_

_Tomoyo's hands froze over the keyboard when she read the name of the person he was chatting with. Coincidence or not, she is really being reminded, especially when she pronounced the name softly. It did sound familiarly close to a certain name in her past._

_/Clowreed: Are you still there? I think I really should change my username?_

_Tomoyo laughed at his response, so she quickly typed her reply. Soon after that, they have been constantly chatting or sending emails to one another. Mostly, they just send email due to their academic responsibilities as students._

'And now, we are finally meeting in person…" Tomoyo murmured, feeling the blush forming on her cheeks. Closing her laptop, she lay down on her bed, her eyes staring straight at the ceiling. They haven't seen each other through pictures, so she was feeling mixed emotions until now. She even confided to her best friend Sakura if what she will be doing is right.

"_Tomoyo, you told me that you felt comfortable for the past two years that you are communicating with each other. I don't think there's something wrong. But, for safety purposes, maybe you can bring your bodyguards. We can't be sure, though." Her cinnamon-haired best friend and cousin reminded her, as they sat together for lunch outside the classroom._

"_Thanks Sakura. I will do that, don't worry." She said, trying to take away the concerned look on her face, as she stared back at her lunch for that day._

"I wonder how he looked like in person. We never did tell each other how we look like for the two years we have chatted. He told me that it would add an element of surprise for the very day that we will meet. And that day is this Sunday, I can't wait." Smiling to herself, the raven-haired young woman found herself sleeping and dreaming of a certain someone she will meet two days from now.

…

_What are you going to wear? Of course, I do not know what you look like and the same goes for you with me. I am planning to wear my lavender summer dress and black pumps. How about you? Please tell me what you'll be going to wear that day. Have a nice trip this Sunday._

_- Daiyo_

A soft smile crept on his handsome face as he finished reading the email from his online pal. Raking his hands against his midnight blue hair, he looked up at the moonlight beaming brightly outside the window.

"You are excited to see this online pal of yours, I presume, Master?" A voice echoed in the darkness of his room but he knew where it came from. Letting out a chuckle, he stood up and stood by the window, his face in a pensive mood.

"She caught my interest, that's all. She distracted me during the time that I was feeling lost." He murmured, trying to erase whatever painful memories which were beginning to invade his mind.

"If you say so, Master, I will leave now. Please rest well tonight."

He heard the door creaked open and closed softly before moving back to where his laptop was carefully placed. Thinking of his meeting with a certain young woman, he quickly typed his reply to the email with a satisfied smile on his countenance.

…

Tomoyo stood gracefully outside the airport clad in her lavender dress, as she looked dutifully at each person that went out of that building. It was already ten-thirty in the morning and the arrival time of his online pal was supposed to be half an hour ago.

"Was his flight delayed?" A small frown was plastered on her face, but her eyes continued watching the people flocking at the airport. Something caught her eye and her eyes lit up in excitement when she saw someone wearing the description his online pal told her in his recent mail.

_I will just be wearing a simple black shirt and white slack pants. I am sure you would look real pretty with that dress of your choice. See you._

"Erizigawa….Erizi-" She was waving her hand to catch the attention of the young man who just emerged from the airport. He was wearing the black shirt and white pants he promised he would wear when they see each other. But by the time that he looked up to face her and take off his shades, she froze. It can't be, his online pal is the person in front of him, but he is…

"Eriol."

And the next thing that the raven-haired young woman did, she turned around and ran from the man who also has the shock look on his handsome face.

…

"Master, I thought you are going out for the day with your online pal. What happened?" His loyal guardian Nakuru inquired when she opened the door of the hotel suite they were staying in and saw the young man outside with a frown on his face.

"She is…" Eriol cursed loudly as he walked inside the suite, dragging his tired body into the couch which was already occupied by his other guardian.

"Master, you seemed terribly upset. Do you mind telling us what happened?" Spinel, the black cat nestled in the comforts of the couch asked, as his eyes darted to his Master's face then back to Nakuru who also seemed curious.

"My online pal…she…she is Tomoyo." He confessed, holding his face with his hands as he stared at the white walls of the room. He could feel his erratic heartbeat as he let his mind lingered in the past, in the past with the raven-haired beauty.

"_Come with me, Tomoyo. We can live together in London." The seventeen-year old Clow Reed's reincarnation told his girlfriend of almost a year. They were sitting in the balcony of the Hiiragizawa mansion, the sun already setting in the horizon._

"_I…I can't Eriol." The raven-haired young woman softly replied, not looking at him. She was looking down, her fingers fumbling the hem of her high school skirt._

"_Why? I thought you love me?" He asked, with worry obviously etched on his face, as he held her face, forcing her to look at him._

_Her eyes were misty, tears lurking in the corner, as she stared at him. "I do, Eriol, but the question is, do you?"_

"_What do you mean by that, Tomoyo? Of course I love you!" He felt her body trembled uncontrollably and he saw tears streaming down her beautiful face. He quickly took her into his embrace, hearing her cry muffled against his chest._

_Gathering her last strength, Tomoyo pushed her body away from his, hastily wiping the tears on her face. She noticed the shock and confused look on his face, but she knew better._

"_You are just using me, Eriol. Let's…let's break up. I…I don't...I don't want to be with you." She watched his eyes grew wide, but before he can stop her, she ran away from him, away from his arms, away from his life._

"Tomoyo…" He stood up abruptly and went out of the suite, leaving his guardians with confused looks on their faces.

…

"Why must it be him? Did he know I was the one he is chatting with? He doesn't have any powers anymore, so how would he know? Or was he lying to us about that fact? Is this revenge for leaving him three years ago?" Tomoyo muttered to herself, leaning her head against the chains of the swing where she sat. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she looked up at the cloudless sky, as she pushed her feet on the ground, the swing swaying softly.

"I knew I'll see you here, Tomoyo." The voice behind her caused the raven-haired lady to stop the swing abruptly. She didn't even budge an inch from where she sat, afraid to turn around, his presence making her knees go weak.

"What are you...doing here?" She choked on the end of her sentence, embarrassed at herself for losing her poise. Breathing in and out, she finally managed to stand up from the swing, stepping away from it, before turning around.

Eriol caught his breath when he watched her gracefully turned around. Her long dark wavy locks following her every move. She looked beautiful as she has always been in her lavender dress. Coughing, he looked away from her, before answering.

"You ran again from me, Tomoyo. Is that becoming a habit of yours?" He asked her, his eyes darting back to gaze at her eyes, seeing certain emotion which was quickly masked by her cold stare.

"I have reasons for running away from you." She retorted, trying hard not to show any sign of weakness to the man in front of him.

"Would you tell me what were your reasons? I think I need explanations after you left me three years ago, am I right?" His eyes shed an intense look, staring deep into her and she felt her defenses crumbling slowly around her. Tipping her chin up, she decided to walk away, before tears started to fall from her eyes. But this time, she was not able to run away as she felt a strong hand caught her wrist and turned her around.

"Eriol... let me…" Her words were muffled when she felt his lips came down on hers. She tried to push him away but his arms just tightened their hold around her, pushing her body closer. The last piece of her strength gave way and she found herself responding to his kiss, taking in his familiar musky scent and his minty breath.

Their lips parted after minutes of kissing, both panting for breath. Tomoyo felt embarrassed, realizing what she had done, and tried to escape from his arms again. Eriol didn't let her, but suddenly rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Eriol…"

"Why Tomoyo, why do you have to leave me? Do you know how much painful that was? And now, we've finally meet again, you're running away from me…why?" His husky voice resounded in her ears, his breath fanning against her skin. They were in that position when she felt something wet on her shoulders that she found her voice again.

"Are you crying Eriol?" He stood up and she noticed that his face was indeed wet from tears falling down on his face. Tomoyo felt like her heart was stabbed when she gazed at him.

"Why Tomoyo, I thought you love me?" He asked again, one hand caressing her face, as she closed her eyes, loving the warmth of his hand. Opening them again, she stared back at his eyes.

"Do you?"

"You asked me that too before. I told you I love you. Why do you doubt me?"

"But... Kaho..."

Surprise dawned on his face when he heard her say the name of his ex-girlfriend who died a year before he started a relationship with the woman in front of him.

"What's with Kaho, Tomoyo? She has been dead before we began our relationship." He reminded her, his hand still lingering on her cheek and he could already notice the faint blush present on her face.

"I…I heard you…you said you will never forget her. You are just using me to erase the pain." Tomoyo told him, her voice only a whisper, as she looked away, tears already forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I won't forget her. She has been part of my life, yes, but that's all there is. I am not using you, meeting you is the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. Is that why you were troubled, Tomoyo?"

Looking back at him, she nodded. She gasped when he took him back into his embrace, hearing a long sigh of relief from him. Stifling a cry, she leaned his head on his chest, his warmth relaxing her mind and stirring her heart. Finally, he let go, much to her disappointment, but he tipped her chin upwards to look back again at him.

"I love you, Tomoyo, with all my heart. Please, don't ever think I am just using you. Yes, you helped me forget the pain, but you let me feel alive again. You made me experience falling in love again, but you left me." His voice trailed but he smiled at her. She felt guilty, for doubting him, for leaving him and she felt another tear streaked down her face.

"I…I am sorry Eriol. You don't know how much it pained me to do it, too. I thought…I thought you didn't love me that much as you loved Kaho." She confessed, covering her face with his hands.

"I love you, Tomoyo, more than any woman in the world. Let's start all over again, shall we? Promise me, you'll never run away." He took her hands away from her face and captured her lips once again.

"I promised." Feeling him smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, letting him feel the love she has always has for him and him only.

…

_Clowreed: You really looked beautiful in that lavender dress, but you're better without it._

_Nadeshiko: You are such a pervert, mister._

_Clowreed: But just seeing you make me think of so many perverted things…_

Tomoyo's hands froze again above her laptop, as a blush crept on her face upon reading. A smile formed on her lips when she heard a soft chuckle beside her. Looking sideways, she saw Eriol, comfortably sitting against the headboard of the bed, seriously looking at his laptop. She began to type once again, a naughty grin plastered on her face.

_Nadeshiko: What kind of perverted things?_

_Clowreed: Why don't we let go of our laptops and I'll show you?_

Still smiling, she closed her laptop and placed it gently on the table beside the bed, hearing Eriol do the same. She gasped when she felt an arm snake around her waist. Turning around, she saw his boyfriend's teasing eyes. Without warning, she kissed him as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

---

I hope you like. This is my second ET fanfic story. I have to rate it T for the "bit lemony" part in the end. *giggles*

Tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

**tangerinelove**


End file.
